narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Saya Kohaku
Saya Kohaku (こはく サヤ, Kohaku Saya) is a genin level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Team Cho Li. She is a member of the Kohaku Clan, and utilizes gentaijutsu. Background Saya was born into the Kohaku clan. Although the clan lives outside of the Leaf Village, they often ally with them and even wear their flak jackets. Growing up, Saya would go to Konoha to attend the Academy. After graduating, she was placed on a team with Seina Hoshina, Kotarō Shimura, and Takeo Nara. Their sensei was Cho Li Akimichi. Eventually she joins her team as they fight during the Second Shinobi World War. Personality Saya is reserved and methodical. She is usually the one to get her team to focus on their tasks, and is often seen as a stick in the mud or uptight because of it. She is not one to show outbursts of emotion and can become annoyed if others do it too much. This often happens around Seina, who constantly tries to liven the mood with her cheerful intentions. She can be a bit skeptical, compared to her teammates, and this usually puts her at odds with the more optimistic Takeo when making decisions. Most of her decisions are dictated by what she finds to be the most logical choice, so she tends to disagree with spur of the moment ideas. When fighting, her attitude changes a bit. She tends to be more aggressive during a fight, showing that she may use it as a way to let loose more or vent any stress. Appearance Saya has short black hair that frames her face. Her eyes are light green and she wears silver, oval-shaped glasses. Her outfit consists of a simple, dark red shirt and grey pants. Like other members of the Kohaku clan, she a tattoo of her clan symbol on her right bicep. Abilities Genjutsu In the Academy, Saya had some of the best scores in genjutsu. She is able to detect it easily and uses it when a direct fight is unfavorable. She makes use of the Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique to confuse enemies. Taijutsu Along with genjutsu, Saya is proficient in taijutsu. She is light on her feet and has a fair amount of strength, thanks to training from Cho Li. Spiked Gauntlets To aid in her strikes, Saya was given a pair of spiked gauntlets by Cho Li. They are worn like gloves, and are metal with short spikes covering the knuckles. They allow Saya to punch with more force, and even let her damage enimies wearing armor. The gauntlets are quite heavy, so Saya began strength training with her sensei. Most days she would wear training weights on her wrists and ankles. When traveling, Cho Li would sometimes have Saya carry her large guan-dao, much to Saya's dismay. In order to travel quicker, Saya would also be told to carry her teammates after Seina healed their injuries or if they were too tired. Gentaijutsu Saya is also skilled in gentaijutsu. It is a combination of physical techniques and illusion. Most of her techniques affect an opponent's senses. While the enemy is struggling, Saya can close in to strike. Her Refraction Offensive messes with the opponent's depth perception. They think they're blocking her, but in reality, she has gotten through their guard. It can also make them think she is attacking from a different angle. Her Demonic Illusion: Inverted Battle causes the signals controlling an opponent's movements to reverse. If they try to move left, they go right. Jumping will cause them to duck. The attack is initiated when Saya throws a volley of punches or kicks at the opponent. The faster her movements are, the worse the signal switching becomes. On occasion, she has even used Seina and her swift release to initiate the technique. The use of this technique often serves as a distraction, allowing her teammates, like Kotarō, the chance to strike while the enemy is disoriented. Stats Story Team Meeting Arc Finally graduated, Saya is placed on Team Cho Li. Her first encounter with her new sensei is a short one, with the jōnin only telling her to show up to a one on one meeting the next day. Upon meeting with her, Saya is asked general questions about her skills and hobbies. During the discussion, they order some food. As their discussion came to an end, Saya began to feel strange. Moments later, she passed out, unaware that Cho Li had drugged her food. She awoke in a forest, tied to a tree. After her confusion ended and she figured out what had happened to her, she struggled free of the bindings, intent on returning to learn why her sensei did that to her. Soon, she came across her other teammates. Hearing their stories, she learned that they were all tied up after meeting with their sensei. They started searching for the way back, but soon realized that they were lost. They continued on until evening. Having been thrown into the situation unprepared, Saya said they should stop for the night to find food and shelter before it got too dark to see. Takeo and Kotarō decided to search the forest for some food while Saya and Seina found a place to settle down and build a fire. By the time the sun set, they were able to secure some food. As they ate, they started trying to get to know each other better. After a while, Seina and Takeo sensed others around them. Saya said it was likely their sensei, since she was the only one who knew they were there. Just then, a blast of water put out their fire. The four of them scattered and realized they were being attacked. Saya struggled to evade the enemy in the dark. Luckily Seina and Takeo were able to pick out the enemy's movements. With their help, Saya was able to get some attacks in. Since her genjutsu was useless in the dark, she relied on taijutsu. However, as she attempted to attack one of the opponents, she found that the power behind her strikes wasn't enough. She kept up her assault to allow one of the others attack from behind. The fight continued, with the four of them helping each other when an opponent overpowered them. Saya was able to recognize when one of the opponents was using certain taijutsu techniques, and was able to warn the others whenever those attacks were about to land. Eventually the enemy stopped their offensive and disappeared. The four were finally able to catch their breaths as they wondered what had just happened. They decided to keeping watch in shifts in case another attack happened. Saya took the third watch, after Kotarō. During this time, she thought back on what she could have done better in the fight. She was annoyed that her genjutsu was useless in the dark, and her lack of sensory skills made her taijutsu difficult to utilize fully. She figured the attackers must have been at least chūnin level, if not higher, since they struck so quickly and efficiently. It confused her as to why they stopped. If they were really there to harm them, they could have easily done it. As genin, their attacks were haphazard at best. Saya's strikes hadn't even phased one of the opponents. And the larger question was the absence of their sensei. Did she even know what happened to them? They were fresh out of the Academy and weren't supposed to take on things like this yet. None of it made sense to her, and the more she thought on the whole thing, the more annoyed she got. Eventually she switched with Takeo and went to sleep for the night. The next morning the four started looking for a way back to the village. On the way, Seina and Takeo sensed someone approaching. Saya got on guard, prepared to put up a much better fight now that she could see. Instead, they are greeted by Cho Li. The jōnin tells them about the survival test, made to see their skills in action, and informs them that they all passed. Later, after returning to the village, Saya spoke to Cho Li alone. She asked about taijutsu, and why her strikes hadn't done as much damage as she had hoped. Cho Li said she was still young, so she hadn't acquired the muscle needed for more advanced taijutsu. Before leaving, Cho Li said she had some ideas to help her build up her strength, and that they would start them in the coming days. Several weeks later, Saya is seen training with her teammates. Later, when Cho Li comes to talk to them, she tells the genin they are going to participate in the Second Shinobi World War and that they leave for the Land of Wind in two days. The four are confused at the suddenness of the revelation, and begin discussing how they would fare in such a dangerous environment. Later, when the team is preparing to leave, their families say goodbye at the gate. Saya runs out to her parents, who traveled up from their home on the border of the Land of Fire to see her off. After a few minutes, Saya hears yelling, and sees Kotarō arguing with his family. Her parents ask what is wrong, but she tells them not to worry about it. They head back to their village while Saya rejoins her team for their journey, wondering if Kotarō was ok. Land of Wind Arc After a few days of traveling, Team Cho Li arrives at Konoha's base camp, where they are assigned various duties. Cho Li gives Saya some of the heavy lifting as a part of her strength training, and she spends the day hauling various crates of supplies to where they were needed. After a few days, the four genin are tasked with gathering some herbs for poison antidotes from an area a few miles away. Eventually they reach the location and begin to collect the herbs. Nearby, several Suna-nin were watching the group. As they closed in, Seina and Takeo sensed their presence. Hearing her teammates' warning, Saya was able to dodge the initial strike and get on guard. Kotarō also managed to get clear, just as a poison mist attack filled the area. Looking around, Saya found the source of the cloud was a puppet user. Before Saya could counter the enemy, a blast of fire almost hits her. She turns to face the user known as Kamenokō. Saya was ready to win for a change, since she could actually see her opponent this time. However, Kamenokō kept her distance, preventing Saya from landing a decent strike. After a bit, Kamenokō summoned two large desert tortoises. Unfazed by the size, Saya attempted to take out the creatures quickly. In response, they attacked with their own fire technique. Unable to stop it, she dodged and ended up on one of their backs. Before jumping off, she planted an explosive tag. She then went after Kamenokō, but was held off by a wind release technique. As she tried to get around the jutsu, the tortoises attacked again, seemingly unharmed by the explosive tag. For their size, the tortoises were quick enough to prevent her from focusing on the summoner. And their durable shells were practically impenetrable. Saya was getting worn out without even harming the beasts. Unsure of what to do, she tried a gentaijutsu technique. She began striking wildly at the tortoises until one of them accidentally knocked into the other one. They had been successfully caught in her Demonic Illusion: Inverted Battle. Finally seeing a weakness, Saya prepared to finish them off while they were disoriented. This is cut short when Kamenokō ambushed her. Anticipating the attack, Saya had a genjutsu ready. Kamenokō struck, and Saya seemed to be incapacitated. Kamenokō then told her summons to snap out of it and finish the job. With the tortoises distracted by the illusion of her, Saya managed to reach Kamenokō. She readied another gentaijutsu technique, her Refraction Offensive, in order to get within Kamenokō's guard. Surprised, Kamenokō realized that she had just attacked an illusion earlier. However, she could do little to block Saya now, and was killed as Saya broke her neck. Saya returns to the others to find them all winners of their respective battles. After Seina heals the their injuries, the four of them agree that they need to get back to camp in case more enemies arrive. However, just before they leave, Kotarō starts vomiting. He said he was likely poisoned in his fight. While Seina tried in vain to heal him, Takeo ran over to Kotarō's opponent Kōsa to look for an antidote. He returned empty-handed, but managed to find a vial of the poison. When Kotarō collapsed, Saya realized they needed to get help immediately, and carried him back to the Konoha base. When the four finally reach back to their camp, Kotarō is handed over to the medical team who is given the vial of poison by Takeo. Kotarō spends the next few hours in agony as the medical team attempt to make an antidote, only to fail, due to the complexity of the poison. Luckily, Tsunade was due to pass through the camp on her way to another area, and Kotarō was able to receive an antidote made by her. Saya and her team are the first ones to see him when he is well again. Relieved that the potential disaster was avoided, Saya realized they had been very lucky. Fighting such dangerous opponents separately was a poor decision and could have been avoided, if she could have finished her battle sooner. It angered her that she was almost bested by an animal. Back at the Academy, she was one of the best at taijutsu. But like their first real fight, her skills were meager at best. She needed to hone her skills, and went to Cho Li for help. Her sensei agreed to help her train when they return to the village the next day. Team Training Arc As their training began, Saya was given her new tasks. She was told to wear weights on both her wrists and ankles, to help strengthen her body. Since Saya would be using taijutsu more than her teammates, Cho Li had her wear them at all times; even when not training. This made simple tasks more difficult, until she was able to get used to the weight. While talking to Cho Li, Saya was told that missions don't always go the way they they learned at the Academy. They can be more stressful that in a textbook, but that same challenge could also help with a battle. Using anger, stress, or fear could give an attack that much more power, compared to trying to rationalize every part of a fight. Saya began to try this new approach while sparing with Kotarō. He was also give some weights to wear on his legs, and Saya's attacks were meant to make him faster. To help Takeo react better in a fight, the team was told to attack him at random times throughout the day, to keep him on his toes. After a few days of training, Saya, Kotarō, and Takeo come up with different ways to combine their attacks so they wouldn't have to fight all their battles alone. Using training dummies, they try to think how best to plan it. They decide to start with Kotarō's Wind Release: Gale Palm to knock the opponents back. Saya and Takeo would then run in and take out the rest with taijutsu and explosive tags. To make it usable in battle, they needed to practice their timing and get in sync. Around this time, Seina returned from her medic training to find them in the midst of an attack. Not wanting to be left out, she runs in behind Saya and Takeo, to attack with her Flying Swallow. The group was surprised to see her appear so suddenly, but then realized she had matched their timing perfectly. They decided to add Seina's part to the attack, and the Diamond Formation was born. While practicing their new team attack, they accidentally get out of sync and the attack goes out of control. Kotarō's Gale Palm sends Takeo's explosive tags across the training field. They soon realize that another team was training nearby and had gotten caught in the blast. Team Cho Li was then confronted by Team Matsuo. Akari Kazeshima and Suzume Uchiha grew angry at them, but Satori Aburame and Nuno Hyūga were able to calm them down enough to forgive the accident. The other team then left to continue with their own training. As the days went on, Saya's strength grew. She could move more easily with her weights, and even began sparing with Cho Li. During one of these sessions, Cho Li decided to give Saya a new weapon. She was handed a pair of spiked, metal gauntlets. Taking them from her sensei, they dropped to the ground. She could barely lift them. Cho Li told her it would be her next form of training; complete, only when she could throw a punch while wearing them. A few days later, Saya and her teammates find themselves in a new challenge. After an altercation between Kotarō and Suzume, the two teams were brought together for a discussion. When Cho Li and Matsuo realized the two teams had difficulty getting along, they came up with a plan to fix it. Later that day, they called the two groups back and explained their new "mission". They would be divided into pairs and had to race to the goal. Hidden somewhere in the village was a weapon. Cho Li described it as a weapon that only "the best among them" could hope to wield. The students began disputing over who was the best when Matsuo told them the pair-ups. Kotarō was paired with Akari, Seina with Satori, and Takato with Nuno. This left Saya with Suzume. Akari and Kotarō began objecting to the choices, but their teachers wouldn't hear it. They then sent the pairs off to explore the village. Saya was unsure of the team-up at first. She knew very little about Suzume, other than a bit of their Academy days. She didn't know what kind of person Suzume had become after graduating, and figured she shouldn't expect the other girl to be as useful as the team she had grown to work well with. As the two searched, Saya became aware that Suzume hadn't said much to her the whole time. Thinking in her usual way, she knew the textbook method of completing the mission would be to work together. She decided to try and start a conversation with the other girl while they continued searching. <'continued later'> Trivia *Saya's favorite food is miso soup, while her least favorite is curry. *Saya's hobby is training. *Saya enjoys fighting, but doesn't have a specific opponent in mind. *Saya has completed __ official missions in total: _ D-rank, _ C-rank, _ B-rank, _ A-rank, _ S-rank. Quotes (To Seina) "... You're awfully chipper, aren't you?" (To Takeo) "You ''think it will work?... well that's reassuring. When it fails, we'll try something that actually makes sense."'' (To Kotarō) "Faster!... If you can't even dodge me, how will you evade the enemy when we're out fighting a war!?"' (To Cho Li) "What? I can't carry that. It's too -oof!... S-sensei!?... Wait, sensei!" References *Saya is a PreGen OC created by KusaNin as part of a joint project to fill out that era. *Images used pictures of genin Karin, genin Ino, and genin Sakura respectively to get body proportions and general pose. Category:DRAFT